Aquaman
|title = King of Atlantis Protector of the Oceans|age = 37-38}} Arthur Curry is the King of Atlantis, as well as the superhero known as Aquaman. While initially reserved and content with his isolation from the surface world, Aquaman would eventually be recruited by Batman to join the Justice League in order to help defend Earth against the forces of Steppenwolf and his Parademon army. Following his recruitment to the team, Arthur played a pivotal role in reviving Superman a year after his death. With the League now assembled, Aquaman helped driving back Steppenwolf, forcing the alien invasion into retreat. Afterward, Arthur decided to finally pursue his rightful place in Atlantis; he retrieved the Trident of Atlantis, defeated Orm and became king. Biography Early Life Arthur Curry was born on January 29, 1979, to Thomas Curry, a lighthouse keeper in Amnesty Bay, and Atlanna, the queen of Atlantis. When Arthur was still a child, their home was attacked by royal guards sent to bring Atlanna back so that she could marry King Orvax. While Atlanna managed to fight them off she realized she had to return to her home and leave him and his father in order to keep them both safe. Before she left, she imparted Arthur her quindent as her legacy, believing him to be the key to uniting the Atlanteans and humans one day. Awakening his Heritage One day, when his school went on a field trip to an aquarium in Massachusetts, Arthur was confronted by two bullies for seemingly talking to the animals in the tank. However, when Arthur cried out, a shark came to his aid, slamming against the tank hard enough for a large crack to form. The crowd around stood back as the remaining animals surrounded Arthur. When he turned, his eyes had changed color, glowing golden. This heritage caused Arthur to grow up with incredible powers, including the ability to breathe underwater. However, Arthur's ignorance regarding how to handle these Atlantean powers induced him to become very conflicted, and somewhat reserved, with internal struggles. Training with Vulko When he was 13 Arthur was approached by Vulko the Chief Advisor to the King of Atlantis and began t train him in unlocking his Atlantean abilities so that one day Arthur could take his place ad the rightful ruler of Atlantis. Discovered by the NSA .]] Lex Luthor, in pursuit of proving the existence of extraordinary individuals hidden amongst the general population, discovered Arthur's existence by hacking into the NSA's database and retrieving footage from two UUV drones, which recorded a video of Arthur emerging from a shipwreck in the Pacific Ocean near Tonga. Footage from one drone showed Aquaman emerging from the shadows, and then aiming his quindent and quickly destroying it while another recorded him swimming away from the site, causing an underwater sonic boom in his wake. Monitored by ARGUS 's files on the Arthur.|left]] After her Suicide Squad successfully defeated the mystical duo of Enchantress and Incubus in Midway City and saved her, Amanda Waller met up with billionaire Bruce Wayne, asking him to take care of the rumors following the aftermath of the calamitous events, and in exchange, she gave Bruce her files on Arthur Curry, referring to the information as 'crown jewels'. Meeting Bruce Wayne Arthur was visited by Bruce Wayne in Iceland, who had eventually tracked him down using files given to him by Amanda Waller. Bruce arrived during the winter, during which time Arthur brought fish to feed the hungry, always coming into town on the King tide. On the day afterward, Bruce asked the village's council if he could speak with Arthur, whom he deduced was still around. ]] When Arthur revealed himself to be there, he demanded Bruce talk, during which he informed Arthur that an impending threat was coming to the world, asking Arthur to join the newly founded Justice League under his leadership. Initially, Arthur refused to become involved with, and risk his life for, a group of strangers. He responded with hostility when Bruce made a quip about Atlantis and proceeding to pin Bruce against the wall in an attempt to intimidate him. However, he decided to hear Bruce out, where the latter disclosed that he was Batman. Bruce commented on the rumors surrounding Arthur, amusingly pointing out his ability to "talk to fish." Afterward, while Arthur was beginning to depart back to the ocean, he remarked that 'the strong man is strongest alone', to which Bruce, incredulous, commented that Arthur had gotten the actual saying backward. Assault on Atlantis Arthur rescued a sailor caught in a storm, taking him to a bar where he deposited him on a table and ordered himself a drink. The sailor, however describe having been attacked by a strange creature, as Arthur look at his own hand and notice a green strange substance in it. Realizing that there was something wrong happening Arthur decides to return to Atlantis. In his pursuit of the Mother Boxes left on Earth from his previous visit, the New God Steppenwolf invaded the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, where Arthur and Mera quickly arrived to defend their home. .]] As the battle began, the Apokoliptian warlord quickly proved his might, although Arthur was able to briefly get the better of the New God, lasting better than Mera, he was too subdued and trapped under the rubble of a pillar before continuing his search for the Mother Box. With the Mother Box in the hands of Steppenwolf, Arthur is about to leave but Mera convinced a reluctant Arthur to listen to her. Arthur shows his bitterness at his mother for leaving him, mockingly saying "what a saint" when Mera noted Atlanna took her in and simply refers to how he believed he was abandoned by his mother without a second thought from the Queen of Atlantis but Mera reveals to Arthur how much it hurt his mother to left him behind and she only did it to save his life. Clearly affected, Arthur is finally convinced to retrieve the Mother Box from Steppenwolf when Mera noted how he is no longer a defenseless child and it is what his mother would've done but with her gone, it is now his responsibility. His change of heart caused Arthur to finally make up his mind and asked for the Atlantean armor before going after Steppenwolf. Coming Together Saving the Justice League After a intense fight with the team of heroes and having lost some of his Parademon minions, Steppenwolf, annoyed by the heroes intervention, manages to catch one of the missiles in mid-air, shot by Cyborg who was piloting the Knightcrawler, redirecting it to the wall, leaving its structure weak, and releasing all the water above. As Gotham Harbor was flooding with Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg inside, Aquaman arrived just in time to save the group by using the quindent's powers to slow down the tide allowing the others to get to the safety of higher ground. As soon as everyone was safe Victor left to retrieve the last Mother Box. Resurrection of Superman and James Gordon.|left]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, After Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur shows up and say that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. The team returns to the Batcave and Bruce calls for a meeting with the team. Bruce believes that they should use the power of Mother Box to bring Superman back to life as he believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Arthur are hesitant about the idea though pointing out that they could bring Superman back as a monster similar to Doomsday. Bruce informs them though that they have a secret contingency plan if things go awry. .]] The team put Clark's body in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. When he flies out of the Kryptonian ship and lands in Heroes Park. Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash andFlashWonder Woman meet him. Arthur however notices that something is wrong with him, with Clark using his x-ray vision to scan the League and observes that Arthur’s heart rate is spiking due to his nervousness. Stone accidentally launches a missile at him as his cybernetic body registers a threat to him. Superman attacks Cyborg with his heat vision as the rest of the Justice League try to calm him down but he swiftly overpowers them. As Arthur, Victor and Diana try to flank Superman simultaneously (which was unsuccessful), Barry attempts to help with his speed but Superman is able see him and keeps up with the speedster. Despite Barry's best efforts to avoid all of Superman's blows, a glancing hit knocked out Barry. Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop fighting the League, Wonder Woman tries to fight Superman again but is quickly overpowered and defeated. He then swats Batman and tell's him the same thing that same question that Bruce asked him "Tell me, do you bleed?". Before Superman could kill Bruce, Lois and Alfred to stop him. .]] Superman calms down and leaves with Lois to the Kent Farm where he reflects and tries to recover his memories. After the battle, Steppenwolf arrives and easily retrieves the final Mother Box. The team return to the Batcave with an angry Arthur accusing Victor of not wanting to stop Steppenwolf due to the machine half of him but Diana assured Victor he can find them. Bruce then asks Arthur if he can talk to the aquatic life in the ocean to locate Steppenwolf with a somewhat offended Arthur telling him that the water does the talking but will keep an eye out if a possible strong current might lead them to Steppenwolf's location. Battle of Russia Victor locates the Mother Boxes near an abandoned nuclear plant in Russia. The Justice League uses the Flying Fox to get Russia to stop Steppenwolf from combining the Mother Boxes together and terrafroming the Earth, the team plans on how they are going to stop Steppenwolf, in which Arthur admits that he believes that they are all going to die and that he is happy to have friends and be apart of something more before Bruce reveals he was sitting on Diana’s lasso. When they arrive Batman tells the team that he‘s going to take out the tower while the rest of the League will take on Steppenwolf and separate the Mother Boxes, Batman destroys the tower but by crashing the Flying Fox. Batman gets in the Batmobile and using a siren to gets the attention of the Parademons, this allows the rest to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. The Parademons attack the Batmobile, ripping of one on the guns that it has and opening up the car before Wonder Woman and the reason the League saves Batman, Arthur jumps on the Batmobile and tells Bruce how insane he was for basically going on a suicide mission before getting attacked by Parademons which leads Cyborg to save him and throwing him back into the battle. The Batmobile get's destroyed which Bruce ejects from the vehicle and using his grapple, swings across to take out the Parademons. Wonder Woman and Aquaman confront Steppenwolf, while Flash helps Victor get to the Mother Boxes, which Barry takes care of the Parademons while Cyborg tries to separate the unity of the Boxes. Steppenwolf finds out the Victor is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, who he grabs before Wonder Woman saves him. Diana and Arthur tries to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso of Hestia to pull him down, Steppenwolf attacks them both before he knocks Arthur into a wall breaking the ceiling which almost crushes him until Diana comes to his aid, with Arthur and Diana down, Victor tries to defend himself from Steppenwolf but fails as the latter pulls off one of his legs. Before Steppenwolf could kill him, Superman arrives and easily overpowers the New God. Diana and Arthur begin to gain the upper hand. Victor calls for Superman to help with separating the Mother Boxes which they manage to do with great effort and suffering a significant blowback, although they both survive. Steppenwolf attacks again but Arthur spears him with his quindent and delivers a devastating punch which knocks the general to the ground. Superman then proceeds to freeze Steppenwolf's Axe as Diana breaks it with her sword. Feeling true fear as he realizes that he has been defeated, Steppenwolf is attacked by his own Parademons before he is dragged back to Apokolips. War for Atlantis Attack on the Submarine One year after Steppenwolf’s invasion, Arthur would lift a submarine out of the water and would break into the submarine and confronted some boat jackers by attacking them. Arthur would go through and using the submarine to his advantage, Arthur would go and free the hostages. With the hostages freed, Arthur was attacked by David Kane a member of the boat jackers who shot Arthur before he could leave. Arthur would battle David in which he get's the upper hand on David by breaking his dagger and throwing him around. Before Arthur can defeat David, Arthur is met with Jesse Kane, David's father. Shot by Jesse with a grenade launcher it would however leave little affect on Arthur who got up and impaled Jesse with a pipe. While Arthur was walking away, Jesse in anger shot another grenade but missed and flooded the submarine. Arthur would escape the submarine however. While leaving, Arthur is met by David who asks for help in saving his father but Curry refused noting that he had killed innocent people and would leave him and his father to their fate. .]] After the attack on the submarine, Arthur would meet his father Thomas Curry at the lighthouse where the two would greet each other. They went to a bar where they celebrated. As they are watching the news which reports about the submarine that Curry saved. Arthur and Thomas would discuss Atlantis which is interrupted by a gang who wanted photos with Arthur. Duel in the Ring of Underwater Lava As Arthur and Thomas leaves the bar, Curry is met by Mera who left Atlantis to find Arthur to tell him to come with her to Atlantis to stop Arthurs half-brother Orm. Arthur would refuse and leave Mera as he drove home. On the way home, Arthur noticed that there was a tidal wave coming toward him which Curry tried to stop the car but was hit by the wave. Arthur would try and find his father before he could drown but fortunately is saved by Mera who used her powers to stop the water so Arthur could find his father. Locating Thomas Arthur attempted to revive his father with CPR but luckily Mera used her hydrokinesis powers to save him. and Nuidis Vulko talking about the Trident of Atlantis]] Arthur reluctantly accompanies Mera to Atlantis where they would meet with Nuidis Vulko, Arthur is informed about what had happened and the history of Atlantis which they needed to find the Trident of Atlantis: a magical artifact that once belonged to Atlan the former king of Atlantis, in order to claim his rightful place as king. They are then suddenly ambushed by Orm’s men, Arthur would hold them off while Mera and Vulko escaped but Arthur is eventually laid unconscious and captured. ]] When Arthur awakes he is chained and visited by Orm who announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. Orm offers Arthur an opportunity to leave forever, but Arthur instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava. Before the duel, Arthur is met by Vulko who warns him about Orm being more experienced at under water combat but Arthur tells Vulko that he taught him how to fight which Nuidis would respond by throwing a Trident which Arthur caught and threw back at him assuring him that he remembered his lessons. ]] Arthur would enter the ring of lava as Orm was waiting, Orm would warn Arthur if he doesn't back out of the duel he will be killed but Arthur refuses. In the duel, Orm gains the upper hand and nearly kills by forcing him in the lava until Arthur would fight back. The two would battle there way onto a statue where Orm would get the upper hand again and would break Arthur's Trident and is about to kill Arthur until Mera rescues him. Becoming King of Atlantis Becoming Worthy of Atlan's Trident walking in the Sahara desert]] The two would escape Orm and his men by hiding in a whale's mouth. Together, Arthur and Mera journey to the Sahara desert, as they would get a ride on a plane as they arrive to their location Arthur and Mera jump out of the plane. The two would find and unlock a holographic message from Atlan which tells to go to Sicily. 's plasma beams.]] Arthur and Mera would find the location of the Trident and were ready to go until they were attacked by David going under the name Black Manta and Orm's men. Arthur would fight Black Manta as he is stabbed by Manta. Arthur would try to escape from Manta but he is forced to fight though his injures before throwing Manta off a cliff to his apparent death. Arthur would come to his injures as he destroys the tracker that Orm is using to track them. escaping from the Trench.]] Mera nurses Arthur’s wounds as they journey to the trident’s whereabouts, and encourages him to embrace his destiny as a hero and king. Arriving at their destination, Arthur and Mera are attacked by a legion of amphibious monsters known as the Trench, but manage to fend them off and reach a wormhole that transports them to an uncharted sea located at the center of the Earth. There, they are unexpectedly reunited with Atlanna, who was seemingly sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes, but manage to escape them and reach the uncharted sea, where she had been stranded ever since. 's Trident.]] Arthur would enter the cave where he is faced with Karathen who is the mythical leviathan that guards the trident, and voices his determination to protect both Atlantis and the surface, before Karathen could kill Arthur, he would communicate with her which she is surprised and allows Arthur to get the Trident and proving that he is worthy of reclaiming the trident, which grants him control over the seven seas. Battle of the Brine To be added Personality Initially, Arthur Curry is a very conflicted individual, struggling with the fact that he has superhuman powers which he didn't know how to handle, due to him having not been trained in his childhood. Hence, Arthur grew up feeling alienated from both the human and Atlantean worlds, feeling trapped between them, yet having the responsibility of protecting both. In addition, Arthur is very bitter at his mother Atlanna for abandoning him and his father Thomas Curry. Arthur is thus somewhat gruff and reserved, unwilling to accept his place in Atlantean society, and equally unwilling accept Bruce Wayne's offer to join the Justice League at first, as well as getting annoyed with the young and quirky Flash. Surely, Arthur had previously reached an emotional rock bottom during this period in his life, even claiming that he had no concern for the ocean, and by extension, his own people. Despite his somewhat gloomy and fearsome exterior, however, Arthur is ultimately a selfless and compassionate person, indicated by him frequenting an Icelandic fishing village during the winter in order to feed its hungry inhabitants with fish. He is later seen saving an unconscious fisherman found along the shore, bringing him into the shelter of a local pub in the village. However, he casually shrugged it off by stating that his drinks would be on the fisherman. He also notably when fighting Black Manta made it his priority to keep the innocent civilians of Sicily out of harms way When confronted by Mera, Aquaman initially pushes back against her reprimands, but upon learning that his mother Atlanna did not abandon him of her own free will, he begins to have a change of heart. After being unable to stop Steppenwolf from retrieving the Atlanteans' Mother Box, Arthur's mind is finally made up and his joins the Justice League. He still clashes with Batman, Flash, and Cyborg a few times, but otherwise gets along with the team fairly well, eventually befriending them. Arthur, while outwardly very serious, occasionally demonstrates a dry sense of humor, notably complimenting Batman on the latter's vigilante suit. When failing to intimidate Bruce due to the latter's profound experience in intimidation tactics, Arthur quickly drops his façade, revealing his laid-back and charming self. While he initially distrusted the isolated Cyborg (suspecting that he could be working with the enemy, due to his Apokaliptan cybernetics), Aquaman gradually developed a friendship with him as well, seen when Cyborg assisted him in taking down a group of airborne Parademons. Aquaman is also somewhat of a realist, recognizing that he and the other Justice Leaguers could very well die in a battle against the New God Steppenwolf, and agreeing with Wonder Woman that resurrecting Superman with a Mother Box is too risky. Despite his gruff appearance and devil-may-care approach to battle, Arthur is quite intelligent and introspective, notably when he quotes Friedrich Schiller's William Tell to Bruce when asked to join the League, stating that 'the strong man is strongest alone', thus further emphasizing his preferred isolation from the surface world. When bound by the Lasso of Hestia, Aquaman reveals that deep down he is very grateful for the team's acceptance, and even developed a slight crush on Wonder Woman, despite the Atlanteans having once warred against the Amazons. Arthur, upon his release, became dismayed upon realizing the circumstances of his confession and angrily forbade Flash from ever sharing it with anyone. Following the defeat of Steppenwolf and the return of the Superman, Arthur is ready to finally pursue his place in Atlantean society. Arthur is clearly a thrill-seeker who enjoys adventuring, displayed when he enthusiastically slayed Parademons alongside the Justice League and when he was introduced to his homeworld of Atlantis. He'll often employ words such as "badass" and "awesome" to describe his experiences, and even whooping in excitement when he jumped after Mera from a cargo plane without a parachute. Powers and abilities Powers *'Hybrid Physiology': Due to his heritage, he is part human part atlantean, giving him incredible superhuman abilities, that surpass many other atlanteans, with only his brother Orm and King Atlan equaling him in power. This makes Aquaman one of the most powerful atlanteans in the world and one of the three most powerful members of the Justice League, only surpassed by Superman and Wonder Woman. **'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Arthur is superhumanly strong and possesses greater physical strength than any other Atlantean due to his status as the inheriting king of Atlantis. He is able to lift an entire submarine over his head, destroy an underwater NSA drone with a single strike from his quindent, and temporarily contend with Steppenwolf and Superman. Arthur's strength also extends to his ability to jump great distances. With his quindent, Aquaman was able to hold off a torrent of water single-handedly, preventing the rushing wave from overtaking the Justice League long enough to allow them to escape. Notably, Aquaman was able to strike Steppenwolf with enough force to send the latter flying several yards away. His strength was later sufficient enough to force his way into an enemy submarine and dispatch its crew members, even punching through one trooper's sword. He was also able to compete against his half brother Orm during his duel at Atlantis and defeat him in his final battle. Arthur's strength allowed him to physically dominate Black Manta. When he was chained by Orm, Arthur was able to pull the chains with incredible strength, so much so that more than six soldiers of the Royal Guard of Atlantis could hardly contain him. **'Superhuman Durability': Aquaman possesses nigh-invulnerability, including resistance to explosions of powerful energy, falls from great heights, explosions, low-caliber bullets and tremendous underwater pressures. With him enduring many extremely powerful blows from Steppenwolf and one powerful blow from Superman. He could also survive a direct blast from Black Manta's optical beams and a small missile that was thrown directly at him, although he left it momentarily unconscious. He also resisted the powerful blows of his half brother Orm, as well as several blows from the Men-of-War soldiers, although he was knocked unconscious when an Atlantean soldier hit him directly in the face. **'Superhuman Speed': While underwater, Aquaman can generate a propulsive force which allow him to swim at very high speeds. This propulsion is strong enough that it can cause a "sonic boom" effect under the water. He can reach speeds of at least Mach 4.6How Fast is the DCEU Aquaman Underwater?, managing to thus successfully escape from the NSA's UUV drones. As such, while swimming Aquaman is able to propel himself from the water with the speed of a bullet and onto land, and can travel the ocean faster than any naval vessel. He was also able to leap onto the roof of a speeding Batmobile. ***'Superhuman Reflexes': While no speedster, Curry's reflexes are superior to average. Aquaman is shown to be able to respond to changing tactical situations and react accordingly. During his training with Nuidis Vulko, he caught a quindent thrown by Vulko moments before it hit him. He later was able to catch a sword used by one of Black Manta's mercenaries during his attack on the Manta Sub. **'Superhuman Agility': Aquaman has a superhuman level of agility and coordination, allowing him to dodge Steppenwolf's Electro Axe during their underwater battle, to balance himself while standing on a falling Parademon body, and even support himself on the speeding Batmobile's roof. !*'Superhuman Stamina:' Aquaman's Atlantean musculature produces fewer fatigue toxins than that of a human's, thus allowing him to endure prolonged battles and adventures without tiring. **'Superhuman Senses': As an Atlantean, Aquaman possesses enhanced senses to help him better navigate underwater. ***'Enhanced Vision': Aquaman's vision is better enhanced to help him see in the darker environment of the sea, as his eyes reflect all available light, giving them a distinct sheen in darkness. From his perspective, the seemingly dark environment of Atlantis is brightly lit, with the vivid and vibrant flora and fauna of the sea being as clear as though he were on land. **'Aquatic Adaptation': Arthur can survive both on land and in an underwater environment. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but due to his combined royal Atlantean and human lineage, he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. **'Aquatic Respiration': Aquaman have gills due to his Atlantean heritage, thus, is able to breathe underwater, thereby meriting his superhero nickname. *'Marine Communication': Aquaman is able to telepathically interact with sea life, causing his eyes to glow golden. As a child, when this ability first manifested, he was able to defend himself from two bullies by summoning a shark to his aid, followed by the remaining animals in the aquarium. Arthur was able to communicate with a whale so that it opened its mouth so that he and Mera could enter and thus escape from Orm. He could also communicate with Karathen and after having the Trident of Atlantis, Arthur gained control over every creature that existed in the oceans, managing to place under his command even the dangerous Trench monsters and the sharks of the Men-of-War soldiers. He was also able to call an avalanche of marine animals (which included dolphins, sharks, octopuses, whales, etc...) to help The Brine in the battle against Orm. When he use this skill with his trident, his eyes, as well as the trident, glow a golden color. Apparently, as King of Atlantis, Arthur is the only Atlantean who possesses this ability. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Arthur is an extremely skilled, fierce and formidable fighter, both in armed combat and melee, especially when armed with his quindent and currently with his trident, capable of defeating numerous Parademons with relative ease, and even defend against stronger opponents , like Steppenwolf. Even without his weapon, Curry is adept enough to defeat Steppenwolf, quickly overwhelming the New God, when he was wounded, though he took it by surprise. Later, Arthur was able to defeat several Manta-Sub crews and defeat Black Manta. He was also able to defeat many soldiers in red armor, though he was finely defeated by Murk with a punch of his plasma-powered armor as well as defeating many white-armored Men-of-War soldiers and several soldiers of Xebel. Arthur could also compete against Orm in his battle for the throne of Atlantis for an extended period of time, although he was finely defeated by his half brother. In his final battle against Orm, Arthur was able to hold the advantage for most of his fight against his half brother and, finely, using a learned technique from Vulko, he was able to subdue Orm and defeat him by breaking his trident. However, Arthur was defeated with relative ease by Superman and was only saved by the timely intervention of Lois Lane. **'Trident Mastery': Arthur has proved to be extremely expert in the use of tridents in battle, managing to use his fortune teller to defeat many Parademons and fight Steppenwolf, as well as to fight his half brother Orm for the throne of Atlantis. Later, after acquiring the Trident of Atlantis, Arthur used it to defeat several Atlantean soldiers and to finally defeat Orm and proclaim himself as the new King of Atlantis. **'Expert Marksman': With his quindent, Aquaman has been shown to be an immensely proficient marksman, striking down a number of Parademons with a single throw. Aquaman was able to throw it after being launched forward by Cyborg, spearing a distant Parademon in the chest from a substantial distance away. *'Expert Swimmer': Aquaman, like all Atlanteans, is an extremely skilled swimmer. *'Bilingualism': Curry speaks his native English as well as Icelandic, he also speaks some words in Italian. Equipment *'Aquaman's Suit': After having found the Trident of Atlantis, Arthur took the attire of Atlan, as the new bearer of the trident. This suit includes pants, boots and green gloves and the shirt that covers the chest and abs of a bright golden color. Later, he started using the suit as his heroic alter-ego, Aquaman. Weapons *'Trident of Atlantis':Arthur currently possesses the "Trident of Atlantis" as the new ruler of the underwater kingdom, Atlantis. Former Equipment *'Atlantean Armor': After Steppenwolf's invasion of Atlantis, Aquaman donned ancient suit of Atlantean armor to face the New God and his army of Parademons. *'Atlanna's Quindent': Aquaman's first weapon, it once belonged to his mother Atlanna, former Queen of Atlantis, who left him the quindent after her departure."Zack Snyder Defends Aquaman’s Honor" - The Mary Sue This weapon is extremely durable and capable to cause serious injury to even powerful beings, such as the new god Steppenwolf. In addition, the quindent is also able to help Aquaman control water, with him notably holding off the torrential force of a wave by repelling it with the quindent. The quindent seemingly appears to somewhat enhance Aquaman's speed while underwater, causing a massive shockwave of force as he fled from the NSA's UUV drones. *'Arthur's Gladiator Armor': During his battle with Orm, for the throne of Atlantis, Arthur took part in a duel, which also included a helmet to protect his skull. After escaping from Atlantis, he stopped wearing the armor. Relationships Family *Thomas Curry – father *Atlanna – mother *Orm/Ocean Master – half-brother Allies *Mera - love interest *Justice League – teammates **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman – enemy turned ally and leader **Bruce Wayne/Batman – recruiter, ally, friend, former team leader and teammate **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman – ally, friend and teammate **Barry Allen/The Flash **Victor Stone/Cyborg *Alfred Pennyworth *Daily Planet **Lois Lane – savior *Nuidis Vulko – adviser *King Nereus - enemy turned ally Enemies *LexCorp **Lex Luthor – monitor *New Gods **Steppenwolf *Parademons *David Kane/Black Manta *Jesse Kane † Trivia *ARGUS has been monitoring Arthur Curry since the age of 20. *The Atlantean tribal tattoos on Aquaman are modeled after and inspired by actor Jason Momoa's own Polynesian tattoo. *According to Jason Momoa, Aquaman is the only member of the Justice League to technically be "both a human and a god."Aquaman: Exclusive First look by the CW *While hiding in the dark of the wrecked ship, he displayed blue colored eye-shine, similar to raccoons, cats, and dogs. *Aquaman and Batman both have fathers named Thomas. *This is the first version of Aquaman not to be blonde, though his hair does have blonde highlights. *Arthur is right-handed. *Arthur was named when Thomas saw the news on Hurricane Arthur on television, also it is also strongly implied it was inspired by King Arthur. Coincidentally, in real life, his birth year of 1979 was the first year when this was technically possible on the Atlantic coast where he lives, as it was the first year when both male and female names are used for hurricanes, and previously only female names were used. However, Atlantic hurricanes start with a female name on odd-number years, in the case of 1979, it was Tropical Storm Ana, and the first Pacific hurricane was Hurricane Andres. Additionally, it is meteorologically improbable for a hurricane to form in January as tropical cyclones are fueled by the energy of warm oceans; the strongest hurricane in record to form in January only reached category 1. "Hurricane Arthur" is said to be a category 4, the earliest of which in history is Hurricane Dennis, formed in early July. *In the Injustice 2 Mobile game, he is playable as two separate characters, "Justice League Aquaman" and "King of Atlantis Aquaman". Gallery Promotional images Aquaman First Look.jpg|First look at Aquaman in his titular film. Aquaman promo - Unite the Seven.png|First look at Jason Momoa as Aquaman. Arthur Curry Justice League.png Justice League.jpg|First look at the Justice League. Justice League - Aquaman character poster.jpg Cyborg leads the Justice League.png JL Colored Posters 03.jpg MV5BMjg1OGU0NWEtMmI2My00ZWIxLThlYWMtNjAxZmUyMjIyOTAwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjczOTE0MzM@. V1 SY1000 CR0,0,562,1000 AL .jpg Arthur Curry shirtless promotional still.png Arthur storming a submarine.jpg Aquaman - Arthur Curry character poster.jpg Concept artwork Aquaman concept art1.jpg Aquaman concept art2.jpg References External links * * pt-br:Orin Category:Metahumans Category:Atlanteans Category:Heroes Category:Justice League members Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Aquaman characters